


Before getting 101 dogs, you need at least 2 (Translation)

by mabeo2610



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB yêu con người của nhóc, nhưng nhóc đã phát ngấy với việc Eggsy không dám nhìn quý ngài lịch lãm mà rõ như ban ngày là cậu ấy rất thích, mỗi khi nhóc và cậu đi dạo trong công viên.</p><p>Nhóc quyết định bắt chân vào xử lí vấn đề này.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before getting 101 dogs, you need at least 2 (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before getting 101 dogs, you need at least 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616089) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil). 



> Author's Notes (Ghi chú của tác giả):Đây là một ficlet mà Ngài Pickle vẫn còn sống và mỗi người nuôi một chú chó. Ý tưởng này chợt nảy ra khi tôi đang chuẩn bị đi làm và tôi không thể cưỡng lại được.  
> Nếu các bạn muốn tham gia vào thế giới này, cứ tự nhiên nhé!  
> Và với những ai còn đang chưa rõ, Gunshot là chó của James/Lancelot còn Elixir là chó của Merlin.

***

 

"Nhanh lên nào JB, hôm nay là ngày quan trọng, tao không muốn để lỡ mất anh ấy."

 

JB tới chỗ con người của nhóc để cậu ấy có thể móc dây dắt vào vòng cổ, nhưng nhóc cũng không vội vàng làm chi cả. Hôm nay là _ngày quan trọng_ đã gần một tháng nay rồi. May ra một phép màu mới có thể khiến cho Eggsy bắt chuyện với quý ông trong công viên đó mất. Hoặc là sự can thiệp của JB, bởi vì nhóc đã bắt đầu ngán ngẩm trước toàn bộ nỗi lòng tương tư của con người của nhóc rồi. Không tốt cho sức khỏe một tí nào.

 

Bình thường thì nhóc chẳng bao giờ can dự vào cuộc sống của con người nhóc đâu, nhưng sau khi Queen, con người của nhỏ là Roxy là bồ tèo của Eggsy, bảo với nhóc rằng nhỏ nghe từ Gunshot nghe từ Elixir rằng Ngài Pickle hỏi thăm về Eggsy và nhóc, thay mặt cho con người của mình, một Harry Hart nào đấy, và chẳng phải đấy là một dấu hiệu để chấm dứt chuyện ngớ ngẩn này càng sớm càng tốt hay sao. Sự quan tâm của Ngài Pickle chỉ chứng tỏ thêm rằng sự quan tâm của quý ông kia dành cho con người của cậu không phải là tưởng tượng.

 

Thành thật mà nói, cá nhân nhóc cũng khá tò mò về Ngài Pickle. Trông hắn ta có vẻ giống một tên hợm hĩnh, nhưng Queen đã quả quyết với nhóc rằng Gunshot thấy hắn không giống một kẻ như vậy chút nào. Và dù cho Gunshot hơi khùng khùng đi chăng nữa, gã cũng đánh giá người khác rất chuẩn và cả bọn hợm hĩnh đáng kinh tởm cũng như bọn chó tẻ nhạt hơn JB. Vậy là Ngài Pickle đã ghi thêm một điểm nữa.

 

Đến lúc đó, cả hai đã đến công viên và nhóc có thể thấy Ngài Pickle và con người của hắn ở đằng xa. Nếu như mọi chuyện vẫn diễn ra như tháng trước, họ sẽ đi ngang qua nhau, Eggsy đưa mắt nhìn chỗ khác cho tới khi đã cách vài bước chân rồi quay lại và nhìn cặp mông của con người kia, và bởi vì thế, bỏ lỡ ánh mắt rạo rực của quý ông đó. Con người thật là vô vọng.

 

Hôm nay khác... Chà chà, hôm nay _sẽ là_ ngày quan trọng kể cả Eggsy không đủ dũng khí thêm lần nữa bởi vì JB đã chính thức phát ngấy chuyện này rồi.

 

Vậy nên, khi cả hai người sắp đi đến gần nhau, nhóc bắt đầu chạy. Có thể JB không phải là một con chó to béo, nhưng nhóc có thể kéo khá khỏe, nhất là khi nhóc đã nắm trong tay yếu tố bất ngờ.

 

"Không, JB!", nhưng tiếng hét của Eggsy phát ra quá muộn và nhóc đã cuốn lấy dây cổ của nhóc với Ngài Pickle. Ngài Pickle cũng ngạc nhiên một chốc trước khi khịt mũi và nhanh chóng nhập cuộc.

 

Chẳng mấy chốc hai con người bị cuốn vào nhau bởi hai sợi dây dắt chó rối tung và chỉ cần một cái đẩy nhẹ từ Ngài Pickle để cả hai cùng bổ nhào xuống đất, Eggsy ngã vào lòng quý ông kia.

 

Hãnh diện vì kết quả đạt được từ mánh khóe của mình, JB ngồi lại gần con người của mình, Ngài Pickle cũng lại gần ngay sau đó. 'Âm mưu của cậu thiếu mất sự tế nhị,' chú chó kia mở lời, nhưng trước khi nhóc có thể xù lông chó trước lời xúc phạm thẳng thừng kia, hắn tiếp tục, 'nhưng tôi phải nói rằng tôi thích phong cách của cậu đấy.' Hắn đang cười trước vẻ lúng túng của cả hai con người và JB cùng cười với hắn. Dường như cả Eggsy và quý ông kia đang rất chú tâm vào cuộc thi xem ai là người xin lỗi nhiều nhất trong thời gian ngắn nhất, Eggsy chưa bao giờ đỏ mặt như thế này kể từ khi JB quyết định chăm lo cho cậu ấy.

 

Phải mất một lúc họ mới có thể gỡ đống dây ra khỏi người, Eggsy nhìn khắp mọi thứ ngoại trừ quý ông kia còn quý ông kia thì ném cho lũ chó những ánh mắt hình viên đạn. Nhóc sẽ ngạc nhiên hơn nếu như Mr Pickle tỏ ra sợ hãi, nhưng khi hắn vẫn tiếp tục cười, nhóc cho rằng họ chẳng việc gì phải sợ quý ông này cả. Có thể đấy là cách ông ta giấu đi vẻ ngượng ngùng của mình thôi.

 

Sau vài phút, cuối cùng họ cũng đứng dậy được và Eggsy chán nản kêu lên khi cậu ấy nhìn bộ vest của quý ông kia. Quần của ông ta đã bị bẩn hết do mặt đất khá lầy lội. "Ôi chúa ơi. Tôi rất xin lỗi. Tôi sẽ trả tiền giặt là. Tôi... bình thường JB ngoan lắm, tôi không biết chuyện gì khiến nó-"

 

Nhưng trước khi cậu ấy có thể nói thêm gì, người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn đã cắt lời. "Đừng vớ vẩn như vậy, chỉ là một tai nạn thôi, cậu không phải trả tiền gì cả. Chuyện thường mà."

 

JB có thể thấy rằng Eggsy muốn cãi lại, nhưng với bất kì ai có đủ hai mắt cũng có thể thấy rằng người kia sẽ không thay đổi quyết định đâu. "Ít ra cũng phải để tôi mời anh một ly cà phê hay cái gì chứ," và nếu cậu ấy mà đỏ mặt hơn nữa, chắc sẽ chẳng còn giọt máu nào trong toàn bộ phần cơ thể còn lại của cậu ấy mất.

 

Quý ông kia lộ vẻ sững sờ nhưng ánh mắt dịu lại ngay lập tức và ông ta nhìn cậu ấy từ-đầu-đến-chân như mọi khi ông ấy vẫn làm và giờ thì một trăm phần trăm Eggsy không thể bỏ lỡ điều đó. JB thì chỉ hy vọng rằng con người của nhóc sẽ không bị ngất do thiếu máu vì tất cả máu trong người cậu đều dồn về hai má.

 

"Được thôi, nhưng chỉ khi cậu đồng ý dùng bữa tối với tôi."

 

Eggsy lắp bắp, nhưng cũng xoay xở để thốt ra được một từ nghe giống như là 'Vâng' và họ cùng bước về phía cổng công viên.

 

'Chà chà, thiếu mất sự tế nhị, nhưng gặt hái được kết quả. Tôi khá ấn tượng đấy. Tôi là Ngài Pickle, nhưng nếu như cậu cũng giống tôi, thì cậu đã biết rồi, phải không nào JB?"

 

Vậy đó, khi hai con người bắt đầu giới thiệu bản thân họ, hai chú chó cũng bắt đầu làm quen với nhau. Và lên kế hoạch để đảm bảo rằng con người của hai đứa sẽ tiếp tục gặp nhau sau buổi hẹn hò này.

 

 

Hết./

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dịch đầu tiên (hy vọng không phải là cuối cùng :v ) dành cho Hartwin của tui :3 Chúc fandom bé nhỏ hay ăn chóng nhớn nhaaaaa :3 Ai cùng hội cùng thuyền thì hô một tiếng nhận họ hàng nhé, hehe :v


End file.
